puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alternate dubs
The Paramount Dub is fanmade. ~From the creator of this page There are different dubs of Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville, as well as its succeeding series. Puppy in my Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville Original Dub The Original Dub's first five episodes have characters that talk in a somewhat Italian accent, but the remaining episodes have the characters speak in an American accent. British Dub Coming soon Mondo Dub Coming soon Paramount Dub (and Reanimation) This dub takes every name from the Mondo TV English Dub, and not only has the series been redubbed, it has also been given a reanimation and its episodes were released as direct-to-DVD when Paramount Pictures bought the rights to the Pocketville franchise. The succeeding series "Pocketville" airs on Paramount Kids Network. Characters Kate: Kate sounds more like her age (12 years old), and has an American accent. She sounds similar to the Original Dub. Princess Ava: Like the British and Mondo dubs, Ava has a regal British accent. However, her voice is a little deeper than the two dubs mentioned. '''Eva: '''Like the British and Mondo dubs, Eva also has a British accent. However, her voice is less raspy and more sinister-sounding. '''William: '''Like the British and Mondo dubs, William has a British accent. However, his voice is a little deeper than the two dubs mentioned. '''Danny: '''Like the British and Mondo dubs, Danny has a British accent. However, his voice sounds more like a Cockney accent than that of a lisp. He frequently says "Blimey". '''Balloon: '''Like the Mondo dub, Balloon has an American accent. However, her voice is less quiet. '''Mela: '''Like the Mondo dub, Mela has an American accent. However her voice is less squeaky and more smooth, though it still retains its high pitch. Other '''Friendship Song: '''The Friendship Song is known as the Pocket Kingdom National Anthem and has different lyrics. It also sounds more orchestrated and has a slower tempo from the original. Reanimation The dogs and cats of Pocketville all have more realistic appearances, such as a taller and skinnier build, more fur textures, whiskers, four-toed paws, pointed teeth, visible claws, and slit pupils for the cats. Eva's eyes sometimes turn amber or lime green, because of King Blake and Queen Zema possessing her (King Blake's eyes are amber while Queen Zema's eyes are green). She also keeps her purple spiked collar throughout the series, even if she also wears the half of the Friendship Heart. '''Pocketville: '''There are significantly more buildings, which makes it more like a city than a town. '''Tomlin Palace: '''The exterior of the palace retains its original appearance, except that there are visible doors at the entrance and the flag of the Pocket Kingdom waves at the highest tower. In the palace corridors, they are more detailed, with windows, patterns on the walls, curtains, paintings, and Victorian-style furniture such as hallway tables, lamps, and longcase clocks. In the throne room, it also keeps its original appearance, except that instead of a portrait of the palace and the Magic Fountain hanging behind the thrones, it is a wall decal consisting of two hearts: one blue and one green with intertwining golden tails. In the Royal Suite, it also keeps its original appearance, except that instead of the paintings having pictures of children and dogs, it has numerous Siamese cats, possibly of members of the Tomlin dynasty. The same goes for the Kitchen, except that there's also non-pet food there as well. Category:Article list